First Chances
by gabrielleizzy45
Summary: Come on, we all want to believe the Doctor and Rose were...intimate before Bad Wolf Bay. The big question is when it happened. In this series of one-shots, I will go through the possible scenarios of their "first time"! Will it change everything between them? Will it be awkward and never mentioned? All will be answered within! Requests can be made!
1. Krop Tor

**A series of one-shots about the WHAT IF scenario. I think these are pretty canon. They do not relate to each other. Each one is a scenario in an episode of when the Doctor and Rose's first time. **

**That is basically all that needs to be said about this, pretty self explanatory! Thank you so much for reading and enjoy!**

Krop Tor

The Doctor had just lost his TARDIS. He was stuck here on this impossible planet orbiting a black hole.

"Doctor," Rose muttered, jerking him out of his thoughts as she sat down next to him, a hesitant smile on her lips. She adjusted her pink jacket and sat down next to him. "It's okay."

"How is it okay?" the Doctor asked, turning a bit to look at Rose. He pushed his glasses farther up his nose, wanting to look at the untranslatable words once more. He wanted, no _needed,_ to find a way to translate those words. If he could do that, perhaps he could figure out a way to get his ship back.

"We've been in tight spots before," Rose whispered, squinting as she looked at the meaningless scratches on the wall. "And we always manage, don't we? After all, half the time we end up in a prison or something. You have a plan, don't you?"

The Doctor sighed, wishing he had something else to say. "No," he replied. "I can't fix this, Rose. I'm so sorry," he continued, repeating the words he had told her earlier on that day about how he had broken his promise to Jackie about bringing her back home.

"Well," Rose replied, closing her eyes for a moment as the situation sunk in. "At least they can give us a lift to another planet. Won't have to stay here forever. Did you see the room they gave us?"

"What is wrong with it?" the Doctor asked, relieved that Rose was taking his mind off the truth for a little while.

Rose couldn't help but giggle as the Doctor stretched out his legs and leaned up against the wall. "It is the size of a cupboard. Barely fits the bed. If you could call it a bed…about half the size of the one I had at home."

"You know, I've never been in your bed," the Doctor murmured, his cheeks turning slightly red as he glanced at the floor when he realized what he had said. Going off on his usual ramble, the Time Lord hoped it would ease the tension. "Not that I wouldn't want to see how…comfortable it is. Probably could use an improvement on the mattress…Jackie always glares at me whenever I go into your bedroom when we are visiting," he paused, glad to see that Rose was grinning again. "Last time I just went in there to see if you were done packing and your mum came up barking about how we were going to keep the door open," he stopped, letting out a chuckle before he continued. "Oh, wait! I was in your bed once! Jackie was out talking to someone and you were….ummm…trying on clothes for me."

"That never happened, Doctor," Rose said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Sputtering for an answer, the Doctor decided to change the topic entirely. Better than tell Rose how that scene had happened in a very…intriguing dream of his. "Anyway, I don't want you wandering about, Rose," he paused, gulping back a terrible thought. "Don't want a repeat of what happened to Scotti."

"Don't worry," Rose replied. She pretended not to be a bit pleased that the Doctor had gotten so flustered. "This place sort of gives me the creeps…don't really want to go anywhere without you. After what that Ood said to me…"

Reaching out and squeezing her hand, the Doctor spoke again. "Glad we are on the same page for once. No dangerous situations for my accident prone Rose," he said, bobbing her nose as he said it.

Trying not to analyze the fact that he had called her "my Rose", Rose thought about what he had said. "Wait? No danger for me…but none for you too, right?"

"Weeeeeeell," the Doctor replied, drawling out the word as he always did. "I am a little more durable than you. And I feel as if something is going to go wrong if I don't do _something_ to help."

"You are going down there, aren't you?" Rose whispered, thinking back to how the drills had stopped. "And I can't stop you?"

"No," the Doctor said. "I have to, Rose. It may be the only chance to get the TARDIS back. I can't just give up," he sighed when Rose looked away, clearly trying to hide the fact that tears were forming in her eyes. "Look at me," he said, putting a hand under her chin to force her eyes to look into his. "I'm not going to leave you here alone."

Rose sniffed, cursing her traitor tears. "But it is dangerous, Doctor. What if something happens to you?"

"It won't," the Doctor murmured, rather confident in his statement. "I promise I won't let it."

"I don't want to be stuck in the future without you," Rose whispered, wishing she could be in his arms to assure her of his presence. "I don't want to be stuck _anywhere _without you."

"You really mean that, don't you?" the Doctor asked. It never failed to baffle him how Rose had such unyielding faith in him. She knew all the horrific acts he had caused, yet she still looked up to him like he was perfect. He didn't deserve her, but he couldn't give her up.

"Yes," Rose said, her voice full of conviction.

Upon hearing Rose's answer, the Doctor let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him as much as he could sitting down. "You just have to trust me," he explained, kissing the top of her head. "You do, don't you?"

"Of course," Rose answered, worrying her bottom lip. "I sort of have to trust you…you are the one leading me about the Universe."

"What if I can't anymore?" the Doctor asked. "What if we do lose the TARDIS forever? If we have to live normal lives?"

"I'll be with you," Rose replied, the confidence in her voice enough to momentarily stop the Doctor's hearts. "I know how important the TARDIS is to you. You've always had her with you on your travels, your one constant companion. But you aren't going to be able to shake me off that easy either. I'm here, Doctor."

With those words, the bounds the Doctor had spent so long weaving snapped. He couldn't do it anymore, couldn't convince himself that this pink and yellow human wasn't important. His mind didn't care that she was temporary, that she would wither and die. All that mattered was here and now. And there she sat, so beautiful and _his. _In that moment, he swore they were infinite. His mouth gaped open like a fish in the open air, wondering how to respond to that. "Rose," he muttered, finally deciding that words were not enough.

Without a warning, the Doctor leaned down and kissed her, his lips pressed forcibly against hers for a short moment. And it felt so perfect, her soft lips against his. Better than he could have dreamed. When he pulled away much too soon, he licked his lips, gazing at Rose to see her reaction. It was better than he could have expected. Her face was flushed and she was biting her lip, as if she had done something wrong.

"Huh?" Rose mumbled, unsure of what to say. The way he was looking at her, it made her think he was waiting for her to speak.

Apparently that was not the case because the Doctor moved towards her again, less resistance this time. With a sigh, Rose ran her hands to latch around his neck, pulling him closer to her. It was odd, to be sitting practically on his lap kissing in front of the words welcoming them to Hell. But it worked for them.

Moving a hand to the small of her back to steady her, the Doctor pushed forwards. Letting out a sigh as he opened his mouth, running his tongue agonizingly slow across her lower lip, begging entrance. Of course Rose smiled as she happily obliged, the realization that the tongue that was licking everything they encountered was actually inside of her mouth almost made her giggle. Well, until she realized just how talented that tongue was.

Losing track of time, the Doctor pulled away after some time, resting his forehead against hers. The sight of her was wonderful. Her hair and clothing were tousled and her pink lips were swollen as her glazed eyes glanced at him. "Hello," he murmured, a smile filling his face.

"Hello," Rose said with equal mirth. She thought she couldn't be happier than right now. If the TARDIS wasn't lost and they weren't on a planet that shouldn't exist, that is. Because the Doctor had just thoroughly snogged her and his hair was more attractive than she had ever seen before.

As Rose leaned forwards to kiss him again, he pulled back, resting a hand against her cheek. "Not here," he explained, pulling himself onto his feet. "Why don't you show me where that impossibly small bed is?" the Doctor asked, his voice insinuating that he was asking for much more than that.

Rose completely understood. They needed each other right now. Needed a physical reminder that they were not alone. And her knees were already trembling at the thought. "Yeah," Rose replied, getting to her feet as well as his hand latched onto hers.

Leading him down the identical hallways, they finally arrived in the small bedroom. Rose was right, it was barely large enough to even be called a bedroom. Still, the Doctor stood frozen in the small open are of the room as Rose closed, and locked, the door, and sat down on the bed.

"Are you going to stand there?" Rose asked, pushing herself back onto the bed until her head hit the headboard. She stretched her arms out to the side, surprised that there was more room than she had expected. "Come on, plenty of room."

Apparently that was all the invitation the Doctor needed because seconds later he was hovering above her, one leg in between her legs as he leaned forwards, his hands on either side of her head to steady himself. Raising an eyebrow, his lips found hers again as if they were made for each other.

"Rose…" the Doctor whispered when her lips left his and trailed down his neck instead, her nimble fingers already working on his tie. "I would," he paused, hissing when Rose's teeth made contact with a rather sensitive area. "I would, even with the TARDIS."

"I know," Rose replied, finally riding him of his tie as she pushed his jacket off his thin shoulders. "You don't need to apologize."

Thoroughly kissing her again, the Doctor took several minutes to reply as his hands began to unzip Rose's jacket, pleased to see she had nothing but a bra underneath. "Romantic, right?" he asked, sarcasm practically dripping from his words. "Technically we are under the stars."

After helping the Doctor take off her jacket, Rose leaned back against the bed. "Yes," she breathed, trying to keep her eyes on him as his lips grazed towards her chest. "I have seen everything traveling with you."

"Not everything," the Doctor cheekily responded, making quick work as he pulled off his own shirt, grinning even more as Rose's appraising eyes glazed over him.

"Not yet," Rose agreed, barely able to suppress a moan when the Doctor rocked his hips against hers. However, they were both shocked to silence when the bed emitted a loud creaking noise as well. "Was that?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, the Doctor pressed forwards again, causing the bed to release the same noise again. "This bed is…rather loud," the Doctor muttered. "Tell me the rest of the crew's rooms are far away from here?"

"They are all in the same hallway," Rose replied, heat rising to her cheeks.

"You know what," the Doctor said, his hands moving to unbutton her jeans as she began to shimmy out of them. "I really don't care right now. If all goes well, we will be in the TARDIS soon and they won't see us again. If it doesn't…weeeeell, they know you are mine."

Rose could hardly believe the Doctor had just said that, she was expecting him to use that as an excuse. "That's all they will hear," Rose agreed when the bed squeaked again. "They won't hear….us…"

"Oh, you are brilliant, Rose Tyler," the Doctor exclaimed, kissing her again.

The words almost bubbled from her lips then, and how much she wanted to say them. But she _couldn't_. Not yet. Rose could tell from the expression on the Doctor's face as their eyes met that he was thinking the very same thing. And that was enough. Because he loved her and she loved him. Just because the words weren't spoken out loud didn't make them any less true.

…

Both entirely sated and breathing heavily, the Doctor shifted a bit, trying to keep his full weight off of the beautiful human beneath him. It wasn't all that easy, this bed was clearly not built for two.

"That was…" Rose murmured, trying to think of an appropriate word as the Doctor leaned over to pull the covers over them.

"Fantastic?" the Doctor offered, nuzzling his face against Rose's neck as he smiled.

"Can we…" Rose asked, biting her lip as the nestled closer to the Doctor. "Do that again sometime?"

"Oh, I definitely plan on it," the Doctor replied, kissing her. "Now, we have a big day ahead of us. The Stuff of Legend… And I don't want you to be tired. They are going down into the chasm early tomorrow morning, you really should get to sleep."

Rose thought for a second, realizing her was right and she could barely keep her eyes open. "Can you wake me up early for…"

"An encore performance?" the Doctor asked with a smirk. "Weeeeeell, it isn't _really _the encore. More like encore, encore, encore performance," he paused. "But yes, yes we will."

"Good," Rose said, her voice already muffled as she used his chest for a pillow. "Night."

"Sleep well," the Doctor whispered, his lips grazing over her temples. He felt something calling him, something down below. But for this moment it was just him and Rose, and it was all he could have imagined. Sure, they were in an uncomfortable bed that barely had enough room for them with strangers through thin walls, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

**How was it? Realistic at all?! Please give me your comments! REVIEW**

**Thank you so much,**

**Gabrielle**

**P.S. A rating of T is okay for this story, right?**

**P.P.S. So, if anyone is interested in helping me write certain scenes...send me a PM!**


	2. Faceless No More

**A series of one-shots about the WHAT IF scenario. I think these are pretty canon. They do not relate to each other. Each one is a scenario in an episode of when the Doctor and Rose's first time.**

**This chapter takes place right after "The Idiot's Lantern" when Rose lost her face. Honestly, I think this episode is when the dynamic between them really changes. If they ever did have a thing, I totally think this is when it all started!**

Faceless No More

After Tommy took Rose's advice to continue a relationship with his father, the Doctor and his blonde companion were enjoying the coronation. Fully domestic style.

"I can't believe we are here for this!" Rose squealed, sitting down in an open chair as her eyes surveyed the sweets. "Much better than Elvis Presley."

"Really?" the Doctor asked as he pulled up another chair to sit down next to Rose. "But I thought you wanted to see all that pelvic thrusting and chest hair?"

"Oh, I do," Rose replied with a wink. She leaned back a bit, picking up a pastry to try. "You can take me some other day. For right now I just want to enjoy this moment."

Taking the tape out once more and glancing at it, the Doctor tucked it back into his coat. "Fine, but next time it is going to be the Vegas era. You may have the lingo down, but I don't know if I can stand you going on about your dress again," the Doctor said, sending a smirk Rose's direction. "Took you a whole hour in the wardrobe room!"

Rose just shot him a look in return. She bit into the pastry, surprised to feel the Doctor's eyes still on her. "Ugh," Rose groaned, putting the treat back on the table. "That wasn't anything like I expected. Remind me not to eat strange food."

"You are always eating strange and alien food, Rose," the Doctor explained, picking up her pastry and examining it in his hand. After a slight hesitation, he tried the sweet, a grimace crossing his features. "That is _disgusting!" _the Doctor groaned. "Was that pear flavored or something?"

"Sorry," Rose replied cheekily. "Forgot to warn you."

"You minx!" the Doctor exclaimed, clearly not the least bit actually upset. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Shaking her head with a smile, Rose turned back to watching a few of the people on the street. However, when she noticed that the Doctor's eyes hadn't left her face for a moment, she decided to bring it up. "Doctor, why do you keep looking at my face?"

"Just making sure it was still there," the Doctor replied, clearly surprised that Rose had noticed. "You know, you do have a very pretty face."

Looking down at the table and positively sure her face was bright red, Rose could hardly believe the Doctor had said that to her. "Thanks," she answered hesitantly. "I must have looked rather daft with no face."

"It scared me, Rose," the Doctor admitted. As he said the words he glanced down as well as if he didn't want her to hear him. "I wasn't sure if I could save you this time."

"You did," Rose replied, hoping to relieve the Doctor's doubts. She reached out and grabbed his hand, knowing how much that helped him talk.

At her words the Doctor looked up, completely oblivious to the crowds of people around them. He reached his hand out, stopping a bit away from her face. "Can I?" he asked, his eyes so unsure at his motives.

"Of course," Rose whispered, trying not to think about what the Doctor was about to do. Sure they cuddled, hugged, and held hands practically all the time, but it was never as intimate as this. They could pretend that this touch was totally platonic and just because she had gotten her face sucked off by a television, but she was sure both of them could feel the tension building between them.

A slight smile on his face, the Doctor did as he had asked. Resting one hand on her collar bones, the Doctor trailed his other hand onto her cheek. Both of their gazes met for a moment before he continued, his fingers running up to her eyebrows, tracing out each one of them. Shifting over her hazel eyes, the Doctor moved his other hand to her nose, a wide smile on his face.

"Having fun?" Rose asked, needing something to break the tension that had built up. Plus, she didn't want him to think she wasn't comfortable with this. Because she _really _didn't want him to stop.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor said, his voice practically a groan.

Averting his eyes once more, the Doctor's nimble fingers finally reached her lips, pausing just above them as she held back the urge to lick her lips. However, he was undeterred as his fingers grazed over her plump lips, tracing out their shape as if to ensure they were actually there.

The moment after his hand moved away from her face, Rose glanced down at her hands, unsure of how to continue after that. "Sooo…" she murmured, wondering what question she could ask to get the Doctor to ramble on even more.

However, the Doctor didn't appear as if he wanted to be distracted. Instead he kept one hand on her cheek, locking his gaze onto hers. "Your face," the Doctor whispered, his face moving a bit closer. "It was on a television, Rose," he continued, his nose practically bumping hers now. "Calling out for me to come save you."

Rose couldn't help but let her eyes flutter shut, unconsciously leaning her lips towards his. She was positive he was about to kiss her and she had been waiting for this so long. And it was finally about to happen.

"Oh, you two are just precious," a red haired woman crooned from across the table, breaking up their moment. It was obvious she wasn't meaning to interrupt, she just felt like commenting on their affectionate manner.

Letting out an exasperated sigh only Rose could hear, the Doctor's hands dropped down into his lap as he turned to look at the stranger. "Thank you."

"Are you the couple who just moved in down the street?" the woman asked, clearly interesting in their life story. "I heard from my neighbor Sally that they are expecting a baby," she said. Apparently she just assumed that they were the people she thought they were, because she just kept on talking. "You know, I think it was a great idea to move down here. How far along are you, sweetheart?"

Just as Rose was going to open her mouth and explain how mistaken the woman was, the Doctor spoke up instead. "We haven't known all that long," the Doctor said, reaching over and grasping Rose's hand under the table with a wide smile on his face. "The doctor said about three months gone. Rose has been hoping she doesn't start showing anytime soon. You see, haven't had the time to go tell her parents yet."

"I'm Mary," the woman said, standing up a bit to shake both of their hands. "Nice to meet such a sweet pair. Seems harder to do nowadays, some women aren't even wanting to settle down and marry. You shouldn't wait to go visit your parents, I'm sure they will be thrilled with the news. Have a little grandbaby to spoil."

Deciding to play along as well, Rose spoke up. "I hope it's a boy," she said, giving the Doctor what she hoped was an adoring look. "Want to have a little mini version of my lovely husband."

"And I want a girl," the Doctor exclaimed, realizing just how realistic this conversation was becoming. "Something to remind me of her," the Doctor murmured, his eyes looking down again. "In case something ever happens I will always have a piece of her."

"No sense for you two to be worrying about that yet," Mary said in a chipper voice. "You still have so much time together, don't waste it away by worrying about the future."

Hesitantly glancing up at the Doctor, Rose realized that his jaw was set, as if he was fighting something inside himself. She figured he wouldn't want to be the one answering, so she spoke up next. "I suppose so," she responded nonchalantly, unsure of what else to say.

Thankfully, a small blonde girl ran up to Mary right then, pulling on her arm to follow her. With a quick apology, Mary left the table, leaving the Doctor and Rose alone again.

"I think she was right," the Doctor mumbled, reaching out and quickly stuffing some sweet into his mouth so he wouldn't have to speak again.

"I think so too," Rose said with her tongue in teeth smile. If they both meant the same thing with those words, she was more than eager to see how they would play out. "Do you want to go?"

"Nah," the Doctor said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I want to stay and enjoy this."

"Okay," Rose chirped up, secretly disappointed.

As it turned out, they both didn't mind staying. Both assumed what was going to occur once they got back to the TARDIS, but they were too coy to say it out loud. Instead they settled for heated glances and hands wandering _much _more than they were used to. Because they had waited for this moment for so long and it took a wise woman to make them see the truth. They did love each other and running away from that inevitable fact wasn't helping them. They had time in the here and now. Yes, it couldn't last forever, but they could have now. Because if they didn't it would always be what if. And the ache of remembering is so much lesser than wondering what could have been.

"Wanna go?" the Doctor asked after several hours when the sky was dark and the gathering was turning more raucous and the singing grew more slurred.

"Race you?" Rose questioned, a cheeky wink ending her sentence.

With barely a nod, the Doctor got up out of his seat as Rose had, almost immediately setting out on a sprint towards the TARDIS. Rose tried her best to keep up and kept pace for several minutes, but eventually his long legs beat her, leaving her lagging behind.

Breathing heavily, Rose slowed to a walk as the TARDIS came into view, wondering where the Doctor was. He really wasn't _that _far ahead of her.

"Gotcha," the Doctor exclaimed, leaping out from behind the police box as he spun her around so her back was against the blue door. His hands raised, effectively trapping her in place. "Rose?" he mumbled, giving her the moment to back down.

Apparently Rose was not going to take that option because she grabbed the Doctor's tie, pulling him close so that his lips hovered right above hers. She paused, not wanting to be the one to take the first move and muck everything up between them.

Thankfully, the Doctor only paused a moment before leaning down and kissing her. He honestly meant for it to be quick and sweet, but the moment his lips met hers those thoughts were wiped away. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her flush against him as he deepened the kiss. It was all so _Rose. _So perfect, having her in his arms in the way he had dreamt of so many times. He let out a groan of annoyance when Rose pulled away, only to realize that she was had to breathe. Fragile humans without their respiratory bypass.

"Was that?" Rose asked, still breathing heavily as she leaned back against the TARDIS.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor agreed, capturing her lips once more.

They probably could have stayed there so much longer if it wasn't for a teenage boy walking past. Both of them didn't notice him until he whistled, causing them to suddenly jerk apart in surprise.

"Maybe we should take this more…private," the Doctor said, glancing down to see that Rose was just smiling as a blush filled her face.

As the Doctor unlocked the door and pulled her inside, Rose's mind was working a mile a minute. Were they going to go to her bedroom or his? She had never even _seen _his bedroom! Wasn't even sure if he had one.

All of the thoughts were knocked out of her head when the Doctor moved impossibly fast. Before she knew it the door was closed and she was pressed up against the controls in the console room as his lips trailed down her neck, already unzipping her blue jacket.

Rose really only came back to her own mind at the sound of her jacket hitting the ground. This, she decided, was even better than she expected. Deciding to help, Rose jumped onto the controls, hoping they would hold her weight. She felt the Doctor's smile against her lips as he pressed closer between her legs. "Uumph," Rose groaned when her back dug into a lever from the repositioning.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" the Doctor asked, his eyes full of concern as he gazed at her.

"Not at all," Rose replied. Sure, it wasn't the most comfortable, but it was more than worth it. Using her new leverage to pull him closer, Rose wrapped her legs around him, letting out a sigh as the Doctor's hands ran down her sides.

"Can you?" the Doctor asked, trying to wiggle out of the position. His eyebrows were furrowed as if this were the most calculated theorem he had ever encountered.

Rose froze for a second, wondering what he was asking for. However, moments later when it hit her she couldn't help but giggle. Reaching down to help him unzip his trousers, Rose decided it really was preferable that she wore the dress today as it bunched up around her waist.

"You aren't," the Doctor mumbled as his trousers pooled at his ankles. "I mean…"

"Yes," Rose said, answering all the unspoken questions between them as she buried a hand in his touchable hair and pulled him back to her.

…

"I'm not gonna leave you," Rose whispered as she ran a hand through the Doctor's hair.

"Please," the Doctor mumbled as he leaned back against the controls to look at Rose all curled up on the jump seat. "Don't go around getting your face sucked off."

"I'll try not to," Rose replied with confidence. "But I had to help! I figured it out before you did this time."

"Rose," the Doctor continued. "You know what I mean."

Rose sighed, sitting up straight as she tried to pull her skirt down over her legs. "I won't purposefully go running into trouble, Doctor," Rose paused for a moment, a smirk filling her face. "Though maybe I should if this is the kind of welcome I get," Rose finished, sending a wink the Doctor's direction. "Oh, sorry for accidently pressing that button."

"More my fault than yours," the Doctor responded, failing at keeping his voice stern as a smile appeared. "Was more of a surprise than anything else when the TARDIS lost gravity for a moment," he stopped, glancing up at the secure ceiling. "I was able to fix it rather fast though…and it won't be happening again."

"It won't?" Rose squeaked out, a blush creeping up to her cheeks. "I thought…well, I guess I was wrong."

The Doctor's mouth fell open as he moved towards Rose. "That wasn't what I meant," he said, kissing her for a moment. "_That_," he explained, his voice dropping as he waggled his eyebrows at her. "Will be happening quite frequently…but in a much more comfortable location."

Rose smiled once more before she spoke. "Good," she mumbled.

"Indeed," the Doctor said as he scooped Rose up into his arms. "Why don't we finish up this conversation somewhere more appropriate with much less clothes on."

**So, how was it?! Too cheesy? Realistic to the episode as well? Please let me know with a REVIEW and I will love you forever.**

**Gabrielle**

**P.S. Next up is New Earth!**


End file.
